This invention pertains to a device that is particularly useful for policemen while performing their duties. Their duties include the apprehension of criminals and persons exhibiting antisocial behavior. The majority of individuals that are being arrested are under the influence of alcohol or drugs or both. If the individual is under the influence of crack or PCP, the only way to subdue that person is to use a choke hold (arm bar) to occlude both carotid arteries. This deprives the brain of oxygen and induces unconsciousness. Although most law enforcement agencies have forbidden the use of this method, an individual officer, faced with his own survival, probably will use it.
The officer's liability exposure is only a secondary consideration when personal safety is at risk. It is a known fact that individuals that are under the influence of alcohol or drugs and when faced with imminent arrest tend to become very violent and will resist arrest. Even some individuals that are not under the influence of any substances may become violent when being arrested because of their explosive temperament.
Therefore, the police officer in any of the above noted circumstances always faces great personal harm to himself because of being in close proximity to the individual facing arrest.
Many methods are being used to aid the officer in subduing the above noted individuals such as using maze, pepper spray or tazers including the officer's own night stick. However, all of the above noted methods still place the officer in close proximity of the individuals about to be arrested. Additionally, the officer, as well as the department under which auspices the officer operate, is faced with liabilities when personal harm befalls the individual about to be arrested which has been documented many times. If the officer can operate from a safe distance, his own confidence is strengthened.